One Last Sunset
by KingdomKeyDarkside
Summary: The night before Sora leaves, He and Kairi share one last sunset.


One Last Sunset

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The beginning is from the ending to the BBS Secret Video.ß**

Sora sat on the Paopu tree, looking out at the golden sunset for the last time. The bottle and letter from the King were in his hands, resting at their final destination. He was uncertain about what was to come. _What if I can't do it? What if I fail everyone? What if I never come back?_

"Sora."

Sora turned around to see Riku walking down the wooden bridge to the little island. Riku's eyes were fixated on the sunset as he walked close to the edge of the island.

"Riku." Sora remained seated, acknowledging him.

"Your mind's made up?"

"Yeah." Sora returned his gaze to the sunset, and his mind flashed back to the countless sunsets he, Riku, and Kairi had shared sitting on the Paopu tree. He smiled.

Kairi came down the wooden bridge and stopped at the Paopu tree. "Sora." Kairi stood, hands behind her back.

"Kairi," Sora jumped down from his seat on the Paopu tree, bottle and letter still in hand. "I-" He looked to the ground.

Kairi nodded. "Mmhm."

Sora chuckled and walked over to her. The two were face to face, with Riku standing off to the side, laughing to himself. _How is it that these two don't know how they feel about each other?_

"It's just… they really need me." Sora looked down again. "I have to go. I am who I am… because of them."

"Heh." Riku looked into the waves.

Kairi smiled, and put her hand into Sora's. "See you soon." She pulled her hand back, and Sora saw Kairi's lucky charm in his hand.

Riku slipped away, back to the boats. _I bet Sora's got something planned._

Kairi turned her back to Sora and started to walk off, and Sora held his hand out to stop her, not saying a word until Riku was on the other side of the island, out of sight and earshot. "Kairi, wait."

Kairi turned around. "What is it?"

Sora jumped up onto the Paopu tree and patted the spot next to him. "One more sunset."

Kairi nodded, and climbed up to sit next to Sora. She accidentally put her hand down on top of Sora's, and the two shared a nervous laugh as they each pulled away.

Moments later, Sora spoke up. "Kairi, do you remember the last time we watched the sunset without Riku?"

"No… what about it?" Kairi put her hand back down.

"Well, that was the night that the world was destroyed. You wanted to leave without Riku, remember?" Sora shifted nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Go on…"

"And you told me to never change?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah." Kairi couldn't see where this was going. _If he's gonna say it, then why doesn't he just get it over with?_

"Well… have I?" Sora looked down. "I mean, it's been two years. I just wanna know if I'm still the same guy I was back then or not."

Kairi blushed. "Well, of course you are. You're the same funny, sweet, guy I f-" She inaudibly muttered the rest.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay." Sora stared off into the distance, admiring the hues of the sunset, and the way that the waves were painted the same color as the sky. The sea and sky seemed to merge, and the horizon became a blur. The waves appeared to go forever.

"Kairi, I just wanted you to know that I'll be missing you every day that I'm gone. You'll always be in my thoughts." Sora turned to face her, the two pairs of eyes staring deep into each other. "I can't stand the thought of leaving you-"

Kairi cut him off. "Sora, you know I can't leave the Islands. It's too dangerous for me out there."

Sora laughed and shook his head. "I'm not asking you to come with me." Sora reached up and plucked a star-shaped fruit from the leaves of the tree. "I'm asking you… to become a permanent piece of me, and me of you."

It took Kairi a second to comprehend what Sora had just asked her. "Sora, I-" She paused for what seemed like decades to Sora. "Yes. Absolutely, one hundred percent yes." Sora's eyes lit up as Kairi's face flushed a deep crimson.

Sora gently split the Paopu, hands shaking. He gave one half to Kairi, and took a bite out of his own. He savored the taste of the Paopu, a sweet, warm feeling washing over him. Kairi bit her own half, and the same feeling washed over her.

"Sora…" Kairi blushed and looked down. "I've never been sure about this before, but now that we've shared a Paopu… I know I can say it. I love you, Sora. I always have, and I always will."

Sora was at a loss for words. "I-I love you too, Kairi." Sora took her into his arms and kissed her.

Moments seemed to transcend into hours as the world stopped. The two of them only parted for a lack of air. The two of them breathed heavily.

Once Sora regained himself, he began to speak. "Look, Kairi… I don't know what's waiting for me out there. It could be the Heartless, or the Nobodies, both, or something I've never even seen before. I may not come back."

A tear rolled down Kairi's cheek. "How could you say such a thing, Sora? It's _you. _You've never doubted yourself before. Why start now? Besides, you won't leave forever. You've got my lucky charm, and you better return it to me."

"Right." Sora smiled and nodded. He collected Kairi into an embrace. Whispering into her ear, he said, "You know, there's only one thing more beautiful in all the worlds than this sunset."

"Really?" Kairi whispered. "And what would that be?"

"You." Sora whispered back.

Kairi broke the embrace, face crimson. "That can't be true."

"You're the one telling me? I've seen all the worlds. I know." Sora grinned and put his arm around Kairi's shoulders.

"Right." Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder.

"You wanna know why?"

"Shoot."

"I can see a sunset wherever I go. Heck, I could sit in Twilight Town all my life, watching an eternal sunset. But you, Kairi, you're one of a kind." Sora watched as the sun dipped even further into the waves.

"Sora, that is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." Kairi's blush went even deeper.

"I know."

Riku stood at the door to the other side of the island, laughing to himself. "About time, man." He opened the door and went onto the other side, as Sora and Kairi stared out into the sunset.


End file.
